Season 1
Notable Plots * Serena van der Woodsen returns to New York's Upper East side. Why did she leave and why did she return? * The first love triangle with Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen. * The love triangle between Nate Archibald, Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. * Blair and Serenas "Up-and-down" friendship. * Serena's little brother, Eric van der Woodsen problems. He used to be suicidal and tried to kill himself. Also he turns out to be gay. * Serena's old friend Georgina Sparks returns to town, bringing with her a whole lot of problems. * Jenny's struggles to become the next Queen Bee with her title as Wanna-Be. * Dan and Serena were together for a full year, until Georgina Sparks had caused massive damage between them two. * Blair had sex with both Chuck and Nate this season. * Nate and Vanessa had one relationship. * Jenny had a relationship with Asher Hornsby, but it was found out that Asher was gay. Changes *Eric van der Woodsen's sexuality and suicide attempts. Also the fact that he is younger than Serena on screen and older in the books. *In the books, Jenny has mad, curly hair and a large chest which she is always so self conscious about. *Blair Waldorf's younger brother, Tyler is mysteriously absent in the TV Show. *No shaved head on Vanessa. *While Dan is the quiet poet he also manages to keep a hold on Serena for almost an whole entire Season (A year) which is a lot longer than in the books. *Jenny has blonde not brown hair. *Nate is always high on drugs in the books but rarely does drugs in the TV Show. *Blair and Chuck's romance is definitely not in the books! *Vanessa goes to Constance in the books and lives with Ruby who is actually mentioned more than once! *In the books, Vanessa actually got to keep boyfriends in between being with Dan! *Dan and Jenny live in Brooklyn, in the books they live in the Upper West Side. *The way Nate and Serena lose their virginities to each other. *The romantic relationships between Lily and Rufus. *Lily and Bart get married. *Dan and Jenny's mom lives in Prague in the books and is called Jeanette. *Roman, or any simialr character, is not mentioned in the books *Dan and Serena get together but for only a small amount of time. Cast Main Cast * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl * Kelly Rutherford as Lillian van der Woodsen (15/18) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (18/18) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (9/18) * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey (18/18) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (15/18) * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf (18/18) * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (14/18) * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (15/18) * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen (18/18) Co-Starring Recurring Cast *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Sam Robards as Howard Archibald *Francie Swift as Anne Archibald *Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates *Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas *Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai *Dreama Walker as Hazel Williams *Emma Demar as Elise Wells *Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky *Robert John Burke as Bart Bass *Susie Misner as Alison Humphrey Guest Cast *Florencia Lozano as Eleanor Waldorf(pilot only) *John Shea as Harold Waldorf *William Abadie as Roman Episodes Gallery GGS1.jpg Normal s1promocast20281129wr9.jpg|Blake, Ed, Chase, Penn, Leighton, & Taylor on set 155620 162086890501346 145542232155812 303146 6449789 n.jpg Blair-Jenny-blair-vs-jenny-8837191-300-400.jpg Chuck-and-jenny.jpg Jenny Humphrey 11.jpg Summer08 gossip girl.jpg S1poster.jpg |DVD cover for Season 1 S1poster2.jpg|Another Poster for Season 1 Category:Season 1